The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant botanically known as Senecio herreanus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PURPLE CHAIN’.
‘PURPLE CHAIN’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed proprietary Senecio herreanus cultivar and the male or pollen parent, an unnamed proprietary Senecio herreanus cultivar. The crossing was conducted in 2013 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘PURPLE CHAIN’ was selected by the inventor in 2014 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PURPLE CHAIN’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2014 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.